


baby, it's cold outside

by cpiel



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Dancing, M/M, decorating becomes gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cpiel/pseuds/cpiel
Summary: a short little drabble because i love christmas and my gay dads





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this (http://p-etru.tumblr.com/post/154203857843/hoo-boy-do-i-feel-christmasy) beautiful piece of art omg....i got a lot of feels

“i really can’t staaaaaay,” rhett sings loudly as he helps link set up christmas decorations in their apartment. link rolls his eyes, feigning annoyance at his boyfriend’s singing. 

 

“you know, that song has some weird vibes. like, she asks him what’s in her drink. what’s up with that?” he asks. rhett just laughs, shaking his head.

 

“c’mon, it’s christmas! have some fun.” he bops along to the music in the living room, gesturing for link to join him. 

 

“i gotta put the star on the tree first!” the stool he has pulled out isn’t helping, even when link is on his tiptoes. rhett is laughing louder now, watching the failed attempt to reach the top of the tree. “i’d appreciate it if you’d help instead of laughing!” rhett, knowing full and well the effect he has, puts one hand on link’s waist, the other taking the star and putting it on the tree with little effort. 

 

“there. now, decorating can wait. come dance with me!” he’s switched the song, judy garland’s  _ have yourself a merry little christmas  _ playing over the speakers. rhett bows dramatically, extending his arm. link actually giggles, the mood infectious. 

 

it takes a bit of stretching, but link puts his hand on rhett’s shoulder, the other man putting his hand back on link’s waist. they sway gently to the song, both singing along quietly. the christmas lights they hung up earlier glow brightly in the dimmed room, atmosphere perfect. link’s head rests against his chest as the song fades out into  _ let it snow _ .

 

“hey link?” rhett pipes up. “i love you.” 

 

“i love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at smalldogmemes.tumblr.com !


End file.
